Bleach: A wolf's journey
by Mclaindog
Summary: A fragment of a soul ended up fusing with the hollow soul of an infant becoming the infant's hollow soul. What will this fragment do when it eventually wakes up from its deep slumber? Kill the host soul and turn into a hollow and why does he have knowledge about Bleach until Aziens loss. 2/ch a week is the min and if I have more than 2 chapters built up I'll release another chapter
1. Prologue: A young pup childhood

**A/N Dog usually doesn't put these in Dog's chapters but since this is a fanfic Dog would like to say sorry if anyone else wrote a fanfic similar to this. Dog hasn't read any bleach fanfics to not lose the drive to write this. This was written to get Dog back into the groove of writing again after taking a long hiatus from Dog's original work.**

Everything started in a black void and the feeling of emptiness as if something important was missing. When the light returned to his world it still felt wrong, while he finally felt whole he didn't feel in control.

An overwhelming feeling of exhaustion takes over and he enters a long slumber in this foreign world. Not even getting a chance to see the chains that are surrounding him like a cage.

A tiny child was born that same day, same hour, minute and second. It let out a healthy cry to its parents while the doctor tells it's parents that it's a boy! On the surface, there wasn't anything wrong with this 'normal' child.

If a Shinigami or Quincy appeared at this time they would have noticed something drastically wrong with him and maybe prevented a future problem for them. This is naturally a what-if question and very few people can change the outcome of these questions even in the bleach world.

Some might not even be born yet, while others are still in very deep sleep waiting for another special someone to be born. The child also didn't know that something attached itself to his hollow soul while it was in the womb.

The young soul that had actual control over their body was a very normal baby. He acted just like any other baby crying and needing a diaper.

He gained a very normal name at birth Ōkami Zentai. His parents wishing that he would be kind and ushers in a new era for his less than normal family.

While slowly growing up the young Zentai was a completely average child. He didn't act anything like a wolf nor did his uninvited guest wake up for four whole years.

He grew up to be kind to his family and elders always wanting to help people instead of being a nuisance like other little brats.

This is the start of their story both the young Zentai and the soul hidden away inside of him.

...

"Hunny, he's almost five what if our plan didn't work and the power turns our kind little Zentai into something else?" His mom worryingly asks his dad.

"Come on dear you weren't very talented in our clan, to begin with, nothing bad will happen to him even if we failed. Worst comes to worst he inherits your eyes or my."

His ears twitch and he turns over to see a little toddler peeking in at their weird conversation.

"Little Zentai why are you spying on your mom and daddy we could be doing some very adult-like things." His father teased perversely as he tries to change the mood of the room.

"I didn't mean to peep dad, I-I just thought I heard my name. What is special about mommy's eyes?" The joke obviously wouldn't work on a four-year-old, so the conversation continues its weird turn of events.

His mom starts to smile brightly and comforts her worried child. "There is nothing wrong with mommy's eyes it's a blessing. Mommy will explain about them if you inherit them."

This excuse naturally can fool a four-year-old even if they did mention the fact they were trying to get rid of their 'blessings'.

...

The time flies by as it usually does when your young and not having anything to do. Zentai's fifth birthday is fast approaching for this young and worried family.

The day has finally arrived on November the second. The small family is planning a small ordinary birthday party for their unaware child as he blissfully lives his ignorant five-year-old life.

They both sing happy birthday to their now one year older son while watching him blowing out his candles not knowing that he is wishing to inherit his mother's eyes.

The candles are blown out and the day continues onwards as if there is nothing important about it for the young Zentai's clan. His father and mother let out a sigh of relief as the birthday is way too normal to be one of their clan members.

"It's okay Zentai I know you must be sad that you didn't gain any of the special gifts of our clan, but it's for the best since they all come with a price you wouldn't want to pay. My sweet little son wouldn't want to fight would you?"

"No mom fighting is bad and hurting people is wrong." The depressed Zentai happily nods his head knowing that if he awakened a power he would have to fight for some unexplained reason.

Little do the blissfully ignorant know inside Zentai is a whole other story. The chained intruder partially awakens from his long slumber. The only part awake is the natural portion of Zentai's hollow soul.

It instinctively absorbs a wild like energy that is trying to attach itself to little Zentai's whole soul. The process of absorbing such energy mutates his already different hollow soul into something stronger even without the intruder.

The hollow soul is happy to just absorb this energy and doesn't even break the chains surrounding it. The energy isn't just nutritious for the hollow but also filled with weird and foreign techniques belonging to the Ōkami clan.

Sadly most of these techniques are useless to the infant hollow as they revolve around turning spiritual power into power suitable for living life. Their ancestors called life energy which is the reason why their clan has weaker souls than their enemies.

What the hollow did succeed in gaining are the wolf-like senses and instincts that normally appear in the Ōkami clan!

A day after the great awakening of his inner hollow Zentai unknowingly gained the ability to see spirits which are not the special eyes his mom was talking about.

In reality, thanks to the Ōkami clan using life energy instead of spiritual power they aren't able to see ghosts for a longer period compared to their Quincy counterparts.

Some changes might have happened to the uncertain future if little Zentai told his parents about the strange new people he was seeing, but remembering what his mom said about fighting he decided to keep it his little secret.

An entire year goes by and Zentai is now a very normal six-year-old. Little does he know that this is the year where his life secretly becomes abnormal.

Deep inside his body where the hollow soul is chained the soul starts to mutter words. "I'm hungry' oh so hungry. Let me eat something filling for once!"

They either sensed his inner hollow or were afraid of his heritage. He ended up living a very lonely childhood only having guests at his birthday when he turned twelve. These guests weren't invited kind nor were

The soul has grown tired of absorbing the energy and being stronger than the host soul it starts to exert pressure on the chains surrounding it.

Before the chains can break and the hollow becomes free another anomaly happens unaware to all. The old soul wakes up and easily takes over the hollow souls instinctive personality.

"Where am I? Who am I? Let's first destroy these overbearing chains."

The reborn hollow acts confused but still ends up breaking his cage.

"This feeling of not being in control is familiar, but I can't remember why. I feel if I leave this area the young boy who is in control of this body will die."

The mutant hollow decides to watch over the life of the young boy and wait till after he dies to take over. This soul seems to have a conscious, unlike the other instinctive hollows.

"I don't know why I know this but this boy's ability to see ghosts will probably lead to something unfavorable happening to him. I can't stop the ability from happening but I can at least mask his delicious scent so he won't be targeted by my kind."

Thanks to the hollow's unlikely protection Zentai continues to grow up with few abnormalities and the easiest years of everyone's life slowly pass until he becomes of age to go to school. He ended up ignoring the various ghosts as a child to hide his secret.

His parents didn't let him have any friends his age afraid of them causing their little angel to pick up on some of their bad habits.

So the first time that he will have a chance to make friends is upon him as he enters his first year of school!

Zentai was now eight-years-old and ready to head off to school and start a brand new adventure. Make many friends and live the most blissful portion of his life. This is what all kids parents hope for their kids to have in their childhood.

Sadly this wasn't the case for the semi weird semi-normal Zentai he didn't have any friends and no one went to his birthday party when he turned nine.

It turns out that he was in the gray area for kids his age. Not too weird to be considered one of the weird kids but not cool enough to have anyone hang out with him.

This continued throughout his elementary school days as most of the kids ended up shunning him for being the teacher's pet and trying to help everyone.

Kids naturally don't like other students who either do well or are liked by their teacher and sadly Zentai was both.

He continued his life as a lone wolf and he slowly was drawn to the souls of kids that died around his age.

He tried many times to make friends with them as they should also be lonely being dead, but they all avoided him like the plague for some unknown reason.

They either sensed his inner hollow or were afraid of his heritage. He ended up living a very lonely childhood only having guests at his birthday when he turned twelve. These guests weren't invited nor were they his age.

...

While his parents were singing happy birthday to you the front door was kicked open by a person with wolf-like features. "Arufa jr. I finally found you! You shame to the Arufa name, who ran away with a talentless bitch!"

"BETA! How dare you call her that on my son's birthday! Can we have this conversation on a different day?" Zentai's dad gets out of his chair and stares at the intruder with rage brewing in his eyes.

"Deer don't start a fight with your brother on our son's birthday! Calm down and don't let your instincts take over you. You're better than them." Zantai's mom quickly breaks up the upcoming fight trying to not cause any more damage.

A female walks in after Beta and stares at his mom in disdain. "Why can't they fight Hana? They are grown alpha's so they should naturally fight for dominance after not seeing each other for many years."

"Momo, we already left the clan and Arufa crippled his powers, so you know that he isn't Beta's match." Hana tries to plead with Momo to calm down her mate so they can talk like humans instead of wolves.

"Is this your son Arufa? He doesn't seem to have inherited any of your talents nor does he feel like a wolf what a disgrace. A once proud alpha gave birth to a tiny little mutt because he grew tired of his strength! Momo we're leaving I've seen enough here."

"Yes there is already enough evidence that he doesn't deserve his title as alpha anymore, so you should be the next clan head beta!"

They left as quickly as they came, leaving a mental scare on the mind of poor young Zentai that his existence might have caused problems for his loving mom and dad.

While his inner hollow gets curious about what type of world this is to feel so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.


	2. Bl WJ Chapter 1: The first conversation

Two years have passed since Zentai's twelfth birthday and his life so far has remained the same. On a certain day, something special happens to change his life for the worst.

His soul finally catches up to the power of his hollow soul, which means his hollow can't completely hide his delicious soul anymore. The only good news is that thanks to his hollow soul having a higher quantity the amount shown is in a pitiful amount.

With such a tiny amount even if a shinigami saw him they wouldn't think that his soul is as strong as theirs. This leads to a couple of interesting events that make his dull life a bit darker.

Luckily, the very first thing that he encountered outside the influence of humans wasn't a hollow but a shinigami.

...-

A teenage Zentai was kicking a ball alone with no friends to play football with like usual. He grew very talented at kicking it to himself in various angles out of boredom.

He even thought to join the football club. Sadly the sport itself is too violent for his tastes even though he likes to mess around with the ball.

He kicks the ball towards a wall to send it back at him, but the ball doesn't just hit a wall. It instead passes through a strange white-haired boy wearing a standard shinigami outfit with the 10th division symbol on his left chest. It proceeds to bounce off the wall and go through the strange boy again.

Zentai was already used to this after seeing ghosts for half his life. They usually don't carry around swords or wear such clothing on the other hand. He kinda wanted to try talking to this strange boy who looked a bit younger than him.

When he tried to approach the boy he felt an overwhelming amount of cold, so he stops and even forgets about his ball as it bounces away.

Normally his inner hollow would protect him from most of this cold but he is also shocked seeing the familiar boy.

"This world is bleach and I'm someone who reincarnated over here. For some reason, I've fused into this kid's hollow soul instead of his main soul…. The only way I can be free is to swallow him and become hollow."

Meanwhile, Toshiro realizes that the kid in front of him is spiritual aware so he takes a couple of steps back and tries to hide his spiritual power with the technique he recently learned from the academy.

"You can see me, can't you? I'm sorry I didn't think I'd run into a human that can feel my spiritual pressure. It will go away in a bit don't worry."

He begins to leave but he also notices a strange beast like aura coming out of Zentai protecting him from the ice.

"Maybe we will meet again after you die. You're similar to me." He quickly leaves while thinking about trying to find Zentai after he turns into a soul.

He mistakes the beast aura to be him being intuned with an inner zanpakuto instead of it being a different type of power.

"It is still many years till Azien openly betrayed soul society seeing how Shiro is still being troubled by his spiritual pressure. Let's just let Zentai live his life and become a hollow after he dies."

The awakened inner hollow continues to passively go through the inheritance that is pouring into their soul.

...-

After having a close call with the much younger Toshiro all hell seems to break loose with the dangerous side of the bleach universe.

In some ways, it was lucky for the hollow soul to meet Shiro instead of anything else.

In the shocked state that he was in a hollow would notice the delicious soul in front of it and any other shinigami might have second-guessed his beast-like spiritual power.

Shiro, on the other hand, was at this time a very new shinigami and has a similar problem.

Sadly, he was still very inexperienced at this time or else he might have directly taught Zentai how to use his power.

This is to protect anyone from his aura so they don't have to suffer what Shiro's granny went through.

Time continued to flow ignoring everyone's trouble as the next major event of Zentai's current life happens. These are the only interesting things that happen to this poor unlucky kid.

...-

It was just another lonely day for Zentai as he walked home by himself. The worst of days all start just like any other day.

During his casual walk home, he suddenly felt a huge nasty pressure, unlike anything he's felt before. This truly felt dangerous unlike his experience with the white-haired kid. Something wants to eat him and there is nothing he can do about it.

The inner hollow tries his hardest to hide the spiritual power that Zentai subconsciously releases. The pressure around Zentai increases, but the feeling of being prey slowly vanishes as he hides in an alleyway.

The hollow can't sense the limited area that Zentai's power is being released in thanks to his inner hollow suppression.

It eventually runs away back to Hueco Mundo and a different spiritual pressure appears over his town.

This time it doesn't feel dangerous just overbearing as the shinigami has arrived too late to kill the hollow. This shinigami is not Shiro or else most of the area would have naturally be encased in ice.

...

Life continues onwards even after such a traumatizing experience and people tend to forget about the bad things that have occurred.

This sometimes appears again like a nightmare, but it can be ignored for a very long time until some event reminds you of it again.

Zentai is now a happy fifteen-year-old getting ready to go to high school and meet new people to make a friend or two!

Life is finally looking bright to this poor tortured kid, but just when you think life is being okay to you again it throws another curveball at your face.

...-

While he was outside playing with his ball even more skillfully than before he starts to feel the familiar pressure of being prey to a stronger being.

Yet another hollow has been attracted to his scent but this time it appeared right in front of him.

Luckily Zentai is petrified, so the hollow can't tell that it's being looked at by the potential meal in front of it or else it might have attacked him instantly. Zentai's inner hollow springs into action suppressing most of his spiritual power yet again.

This time that won't be enough to hide from this monster seeing how the mostly black being is staring right at Zentai with its orange eyes hidden by its white mask.

"Zentai this is the power that has been protecting you from the previous monsters. I need you to pretend you never saw that monster or else it will eat both of us. Also, don't try to speak to me or else it'll get suspicious of you!"

The old soul springs into action trying to prevent the death of Zentai as he feels like it isn't time yet to take over. He also knows that spiritual beings can take forever to age like Shiro, so he wants to be fully grown at the very least before Zentai dies.

Zentai pretends to continue playing with his ball as his inner hollow tries to figure out a way to get him out of this mess.

The pressure and despair from dying at such a young age like Shiro cause his soul to breakthrough and become stronger in quality then Zentai!

He immediately uses his newfound Spiritual pressure to scare away the other hollow into thinking this kid is marked by a much stronger hollow.

It works and the hollow runs away because it's still a first stage hollow and hasn't regained sanity yet. It doesn't even open up a portal to Hueco Mundo and instead just runs away looking for another meal in the same town.

"Thank you for protecting me all this time. I'll try my best to repay you if I ever get the chance, but what should I call you?" Zentai asks his inner hollow being the nice kid that he still is even after living most of his life alone.

"You can just call me Okami because I'm the power you awakened on your fifth birthday." He panics at first but then grows to realize that this is the perfect chance to hide the fact he is one of those monsters.

"Okay, Okami!" Zentai ignores the strangeness of the relationship just happy that he finally found a friend he can talk to. Okami can't help but feel grateful that his host was such a kind kid.

...-

His life went back to normal as Okami turned out to not be very talkative to the person he will eventually decide whether or not too pretty much kill. Zentai's high school year has just started as he gets ready to go to his first class.

While walking to school he sees an obvious ghost staring off into the water. This ghost is around his age and seems as lonely as he usually is, so he naturally tries to talk to her even though all of the previous ghosts have run away from him.

"Hey what is with the long face? Did you drown to death in this river?" With his lack of conversation partners, he seems to be a bit blunt and insensitive but he means the best.

"Why does she feel so familiar?" The old soul inside of Zentai can't seem to put his finger on why this situation feels familiar or why this soul gives him such a bad feeling.

"You can see me?" The black-haired young lady turns over and looks at him with a creepy smile on her face. "That is so great! I can't sense any strong aura from you, so someone should have told you to not talk to strangers."

She sends a palm strike at Zentai which sends his soul flying out of his body. The force from the strike sends the unprepared and weak Zentai flying far away from her as the hollow thought he was strong.

A copy of Zentai starts to form in the air next to the fallen Zentai, but this Zentai has white hair instead of black and has wolfish features instead of the Asian face of Zentai.

"No wonder she felt familiar that was grand fisher the killer of Ichigo's mom." He can't help but mutter while having a wolfish grin on his face. "Well I tried my best to help him live, but no you wanted a normal life."

"Who are you?" Zentai who finally woke up can't help but ask his doppelganger. "Why do you feel so familiar, yet also feel like those monsters that tried to eat me?"

"Zentai I tried to save you and I even attempted to give you the power of your clan, but you always denied it wanting to live a normal life. Look at what that got you! Your dead Zentai and now you have to make a choice."

"Your Okami? What choice do I have to make and I thought you said you were my power!" He seems thunderstruck that his so-called power was the same thing as all those monsters.

"Yes, I'm Okami your other half! The choice you have to make is how to live the rest of your afterlife. The choices are all very limited and for you, they are all terrible outcomes caused by your personality."

Zentai stops and stares downwards only to see a broken chain showering he was completely dead. Okami could have just swallowed Zentai whole and caused the chain to break, but he wanted his former host to have at least one last choice in his life.

"What are the choices that I have left Okami. You at least protected me for a dark portion of my life, so I don't feel like you will lie to me now."

"That is incorrect! I protected you for ten years Zentai! The reason why you have no powers is that I swallowed them all for you and the reason why you were never hunted by a hollow until you were fourteen was me as well."

"Your choices are to accept your death and be dragged into a realm where wolves hunt for fun. It is the source of your clan's power and their duty to return after death instead of soul society where the boy in black is from."

In reality, even if his clan didn't have a different area where they go when they die besides soul society, with Zentai's strength and Shiro's care he would have ended up having to fight as a soul reaper anyways.

"Your second choice is to be eaten by the monster that caused this mess and just die for a very long time. Maybe you won't even be able to reincarnate after being eaten by a hollow I don't know."

"Your last choice is to be eaten by me and turn into the very same thing that killed you. You won't have any control over your body just like what I've lived through for ten years."

"There is no guarantee that you will regain function ever, but if the chance comes by to free you then I shall!"

Zentai stops to think about his options and realizes he has hit a dead-end in his terrible life. There is nothing he can do to live the life he wanted to live and that he has also been preventing someone else to live a life of his own.

Being the kind soul that he naturally is he decides that he owes Okami the favor of control over his body. The second option is naturally a no go and the first doesn't guarantee that he will be able to give Okami control.

"Promise me that even after becoming that thing you won't harm humans. If you can promise me that then take my body and I won't fight back no matter what happens in the future."

"I promise that as long as I remain sane I won't harm any 'human' souls. I can't promise I won't have to harm beings like the white-haired kid since they exist to kill things like me nor can I promise I won't have to kill a human because of self-defense."

Zentai stops and thinks for the last time that he has some control over the outcome. He realized that what he asked for was only possible in a perfect world and that self-defense should be allowed at the very least.

"That's a deal Okami! I hope we can talk again some other time Okami! Thanks for everything you did when I was alive."

Okami destroys the chain of fate tying him down and Zentai instantly starts hollowfication. His form disappears and morphs into a wolf-like beast. A white substance swallows his waiting face forming into a wolf mask.

AROOOOOOOOOOOOO! A massive spiritual pressure exerts over the surround as Okami is born into this world on this day thanks to a series of unfortunate events for Zentai.

**A/N These first two chapters are written in a style of writing dog doesn't use often, so if it doesn't flow that well its Dog's fault naturally. The chapters will be updated on Wednesday and Sunday while extra chapters can appear on any day, but have the highest chance of appearing on Friday.**

**The time skips will stop happening and the actual story will start now that Okami is taking the wheel. My only question is translated terms or non translated terms like reiatsu or spiritual pressure and so forth. I'll use their original names for the various releases but its more about terms that constantly appear in bleach.**

**The reason why there were so many time skips in the first two chapters was because of how boring Zentai's life was. Those were literally the only interesting events happening and again he was a loner without any friends to introduce.**

**Finally, Dog writes on a tablet and a phone so if the format looks weird on computer sorry Qidan has gave Dog the habit of writing paragraphs that will not go past one of their pages on mobile.**


	3. Bl WJ Chapter 2: Meeting Toshiro again

**A/N sorry for the late release in many peoples time zone Dog realizes that Dog should have mentioned what time Zone it would be Wednesday in oops. Which is GMT-7 or in other words the latest time zone lol and Dog wakes up really late, so late chapters sorry for anyone not living in America the updating schedule would be Thursday for you guys probably really early Thursday.**

Okami opened his eyes for the first time and felt a feeling of liberation. Interestingly enough he also felt the classic feelings of a hollow. The emptiness and despair of turning into a monster with the need to fill that gap in his soul sprinkled in occasionally.

He just sits there staring at a coincidentally full moon while fighting every newly born instinct to go and kill his loving parents. This is made surprisingly easier by another foreign instinct trying to corrupt him. The instincts of the Okami clan which is passed down via the soul inheritance that he has been swallowing for many years.

The wolf instincts naturally don't include the act of eating all your loved ones, so it helps fight against the hollow instinct to immediately eat the people that once cared the most about you.

The hollow instincts being the main instinct, while the reincarnated soul and the wolf instincts are foreign elements to this newborn hollow. The hollow instincts shockingly manage to overpower the two foreign elements and start to stare at the direction of his parents instead of the moon.

"What do we have here? The young kid turned into a hollow almost immediately after having his soul released! How can this be it usually takes months to years for the transformation to happen? My dinner!"

Grand Fisher appears in front of the newly born hollow giving the foreign elements a chance to push the hollow on another path. "You are hungry aren't you? Why don't you eat the hollow in front of you? It will be ten times more filling than our parents."

The hollow bites towards Grand Fisher being ruled over by its instincts to eat, but Grand Fisher isn't an easy person to eat! It takes a bite out of Grand Fisher's hand but the hand just instantly regenerates.

"Sonny, have you completely lost your mind? We're both hollows so why must we hunt each other or are you too young to understand that?" Grand Fisher seems to have not reached the point where he finds other hollows appetizing.

Grand Fisher's hair sprouts out trying to capture the hollow, but the wolf hollow easily dodges away from all the hair.

"So you're a speed type of hollow sonny. Let this experienced hollow teach you a thing or to about other hollows. Never underestimate an old hollow because they must have a trick or two to survive in Hueco Mundo."

Grand Fisher's lure whips at the wolf hollow while his arm sneak attacks the wolf from behind. The wolf instinctively dodges the obvious attack from the lure but gets grabbed by the hand.

"Without a mind, you can't even tell that something is obviously a trap! Lesson number two sonny don't fight a hollow that has a mind when you don't! Oh, who am I kidding you probably can't even understand me right now."

His fingernails elongate and pierce into the wolf trying to find anything to use against the instinctive hollow, but thanks to Zentai's very empty and sad life the only options are his parents.

The wolf yet again bites off Grand Fisher's hand and rapidly heals the holes that the fingernails made. It stares at Grand Fisher waiting for him to act like every time it attacked it failed.

The lure pops out again transforming into Zentai's mom which causes some reaction from the wolf hollow, but it's only hunger to fill his emptiness. "GRRR arooooooo!" The hollow attacks the lure and takes a big bite out of it.

"Gotcha!" Grand Fisher's hair quickly forms a cage that captures the young hollow and his teeth can't seem to break the hair surrounding him. "I know someone who would be interested in a new hollow from a strong soul like yourself. Come let's go to Hueco Mundo and meet your new god!

The young hollow already completely fused with the wolf instincts to survive the fight is desperate for a way out of this situation, so it actively tries to fuse with the knowledge that the reincarnated soul has created the true Okami.

"Grand Fisher, I thank you for what you did! If it wasn't for you then I'd have killed my parents and my other half would never let me live it down. Thanks to the pressure you put on the newly formed hollow I am complete!"

Okami howls inside of his new cage causing all the hair to scatter away from him. This howl is a technique of the Okami clan and one of the few techniques easy to use in his current form.

"Sonny, how did you regain your sanity so fast and who told you my new code name?" Grand Fisher seems confused that the young hollow in front of him is evolving at such a rapid pace. He had only recently completely gained his sanity and created the fishing technique which eventually gave him the title of Grand Fisher.

"Why should I tell my dinner anything about me?" Okami vanishes and uses his claws to slice a deep gash into Grand Fisher's mask. This is another technique from the Okami clan similar to shunpo and sonido.

The technique is sadly meant for a different type of existence to use and is probably weaker than using sonido as a hollow. Thankfully the powerful regeneration of a hollow easily negates the downsides of using it.

"Tell me how old you are before you die Grand Fisher! I'd at least like to know how old my next meal should be!"

"You have a lot of guts for newborn hollow sonny! I'll tell you how old the hollow that killed you is instead. I've avoided the Shinigami for four years already sonny." The taunt works and Okami learns that there are fifty years until the events of bleach that he remembers.

Okami vanishes and reappears with Grand Fisher's entire head in his mouth! He bites down crushing Grand Fisher's head and lure killing him.

"Only four years old and calling me a sonny hmph. I'm already feeling hunger for my fellow hollow's so I should be close to becoming a Gillian"

"Even though I killed Grand Fisher way before he killed Ichigo's mom she will probably still die in the end. Aizen is the reason why she died in the first place so he'll just change the hollow."

A powerful and cold spiritual pressure suddenly appears over his town as Toshiro came to look at the hollow disturbance. He quickly appears in front of Okami not yet realizing that the kid from before has turned into a hungry hollow.

Okami stares up at the sky and see's Toshiro staring back at him. "The Shinigami sure acted fast, but why was it Shiro of all the Shinigami in soul society." Okami naturally doesn't know that Toshiro appeared because of his worry for the young kid with high spiritual power inside of this town.

"This spiritual pressure! Your that kid from before! Why did you turn into a hollow so quickly." Toshiro is shocked that Okami became a hollow just after recently dying. He knows that Okami died recently because of the large amount of spiritual power that he had as a human.

"Shiro! You didn't help me when I was alive nor did you actively protect me! It's natural that a hollow would find me tasty and force me to become one as well for higher power!"

"You! Why do you know my old nickname!" Toshiro seems to care more about that fact instead of the fact that he turned into a hollow. While the young child becoming a hollow is a bit weird it isn't completely uncommon if the cause of death was hollow. It is natural for a soul to reach for the only opening possible to not be eaten and for the hollow soul to awaken when the main soul is in danger.

"Your nickname? Your hair is white and I don't know your name so you're naturally a Shiro duh! What do you want me to call you shorty or midget?" Okami knowing Toshiro's personality from the manga attempts to make him angry, so it will be easier to escape from Toshiro.

After all, even if Toshiro is just a new Shinigami right now he is the most talented Shinigami to ever graduate from the Shinigami academy. Even if he can't control it properly his spiritual pressure is at the level of Gillian while Okami is still a regular hollow.

"I'll make up my mistake by purifying you!" Toshiro stops talking and uses shunpo to close in on Okami while slashing down at his head. Okami looks up and bites on Toshiro's Zanpakuto.

"You shouldn't have bit my sword sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!" The strongest Ice zanpakuto releases its terrifying ice at Okami who quickly released Toshiro's sword after remembering what his release is.

Toshiro swings his sword at Okami creating an ice slash which is avoided by Okami. Toshiro keeps sending ice slashes at Okami knowing that a regular hollow has weak long rangeability while his Zanpakuto has fairly strong long-range attack power. Even though he isn't proficient with it enough to release an ice dragon.

Okami vanishes and reappears behind Toshiro who reacts a bit late being confused by the shunpo like skill. Okami uses this time to quickly slash his back with his new wolfish claws.

"Did you mimic my shunpo? No that can't be it the way of using spiritual power is completely different." Toshiro freezes the wound on his back and sends a spike out of his back as well as hitting Okami.

Okami vanishes away from Toshiro and forces the ice out of his wound via a technique to manipulate muscles also found in his clan. This technique was created to get rid of the Quincy pesky arrows if they ever got hit by one.

Toshiro quickly freezes Okami's wound so it can't just instantly regenerate. Okami uses his spiritual power to prevent the ice from spreading anywhere else as he failed to completely get rid of the ice spike.

Okami uses his weird movement technique again and tries to attack Toshiro, but as a genius, he is naturally prepared and manages to block the quick paw swipe. Okami quickly jumps away from his sword before it can start freezing his paw.

"You can't win the longer we fight, the more you will freeze and the slower you will be. If you don't have any other ability besides your fast speed your doomed wolf." While Toshiro is taunting him and trying to make him mad he is correct. If Okami doesn't figure out a way to prevent freezing to death he might just die here.

Okami continues to try and brute force it by as he slows down with each attempt Toshiro gets more and more relaxed, but little does Toshiro know Okami's fusion is currently incomplete as Grand Fisher who forced it was killed.

The inner hollow once again tried to make an attempt at regaining complete control along with the nonforeign knowledge of Okami. With Toshiro as the last piece to put pressure on the infant hollow personality, their fusion is slowly becoming permanent.

"*Pant pant* I thank you, Shiro, for allowing me to become even more complete! My current personality was almost devoured by my instincts, but thanks to you I'm now in full control." The spiritual pressure around Okami slowly starts to change like Toshiro's icy aura.

It gives off a feeling of freedom! "Thanks to you I'm now finally completely free and I can control my power!" Okami starts to howl again which causes all the ice stuck to his fur to crack and break.

Okami vanishes at a much faster speed than when he first started battling and Toshiro barely blocks the incoming bite. "I told you don't bite my Hyorinmaru!" For some reason, the ice is instantly destroyed after being released into Okami's mouth although it doesn't seem like he can keep it up for long as he stops biting Hyorinmaru.

Invisible energy seems to be surrounding Okami as he makes his every move. His ability as a hollow is hard to see, but he seems to be manipulating wind to fight against Toshiro's ice. The very first howl was releasing a large amount of wind to attack, to begin with so it's sound was amplified by the wind.

This ability still seems to be incomplete and his Spiritual power is still an entire rank lower than Toshiro, but this should give him the ability to battle against Toshiro for a bit longer. "Your ice is having a harder time to affect me now that I can use this ability!"

"I'll still purify you! Your resistance is futile so why do you keep struggling?' Toshiro tries to talk some sense as Okami is a new hollow and the personality might still be the kid from before. We naturally know the truth, but it's not a bad attempt to try and save a lost soul.

"The real question is why hasn't anyone came here to help you, Shiro? I doubt there is any rule stating that you must fight me alone. Your people should have realized that you used your ability so you must be struggling!" Okami tries to lead Toshiro to the thought that someone is targeting him in soul society as Azien would probably feel a bit threatened by Toshiro being a genius.

"What do you know about my people and my leader! He probably just saw that I caused you to become a hollow and thought that this is a fight for honor or something stupid like that." Toshiro is a bit shaken up about the fact that someone might be targeting him, but then he remembers his obviously incompetent Captain.

The battle between wind and Ice continues, but Okami seems to be less and less into it as it drags on. Toshiro mistakes this for him being tired and continues to attack at higher a higher intensity but Zentai doesn't want Okami to hurt Toshiro and Okami doesn't see the point of this fight besides making Toshiro a bit stronger during the Arrancar arc.

Okami sees an opening and makes a garganta to leave for Hueco Mundo. "Shiro I haven't killed any humans nor have I aimed at your head even though you are trying to purify me. I don't want to eat you, so I'm going to where the hollow's live and I'll just stay there. My name is Okami and maybe we'll meet again in the distant future."

Okami enters the garganta without letting Toshiro reply vanishing into the hole in space itself. Almost immediately after he leaves Isshin Shiba appears next to Toshiro. "Captain I knew you were watching me battle! I'm sorry I let him getaway."

Isshin looks confused as he just arrived and wonders if it would be a good idea to tell Toshiro the truth. "Toshiro we just found out that a hollow appeared in Naruki city how did you already know that one appeared here?"

Toshiro looked thunderstruck as Isshin takes him back to soul society and decides that he needs to do some investigating when he returns. Meanwhile, Okami finally makes it to the end of the garganta and the start of his journey as a hollow truly begins.

**A/N So TheHiddenLettuce commented that he was confused about Toshiro's nickname which reminded me that it wasn't exactly common knowledge that Toshiro was called Shiro in his childhood. So Dog will go back to chapter one and include his backstory after he appears as he is the most active shinigami in this work.**

**Lettuce was also confused about Zentai and Okami so dog will also explain that portion here as it's pretty common knowledge for hollows, so it probably won't ever be mentioned. Every soul in bleach is split in two the whole soul which is the main soul that the shinigami are made of and the hollow which awakens after the chain of fate is destroyed. As for the soul split theory, it comes from the vizards existence as Ichigo isn't the only one that gets taken over by his or her other half if hollow power is used to long. So Zentai and Okami are one soul split into two with each going through different events leading to very different personalities.**

**So this must mean everyone has a hollow soul locked away inside of them with some key events to awaken them. These events would weaken the chain of fate and release them from their cage as shown by Okami feeling like he was in a cage when he woke up. This is also shown by the way a Shinigami becomes a Vizard is to fight their inner hollow. This inner hollow is different from white and is usually an instinctive mess but thanks to the mutation Zentai's hollow had by eating a foreign soul fragment it became closer to white compared to a normal hollow.**

**Your comments are appreciated as Dog had a larger audience for Dog's original novel but they were very quiet ;-; which made Dog lose the drive to write as Dog has anxiety and always wonders if anyone cares about Dog's stories and Nell also talking in third person was believe it or not a coincidence for Dog's A/N style lol.**

**Finally, Dog wants to know about side chapters ._. Dog had a few in Dog's original novel, so Dog will probably end up writing at least a couple of Toshiro investigating soul society. This is the plot that Dog foreshadowed that would be otherwise not talked about since the mc is naturally a hollow and has no reason to go anywhere near soul society before Aizen rebels which means the events would have long passed. Dog doesn't mind giving you guys more knowledge about events since Okami is already missing a chunk of useful information that was explained in the fullbring arc and the Quincy arc.**

**Bleach in itself doesn't go into large details about the hollows so creating a Hollow novel like this involves a lot of my own interpretation of how they work so if it gets confusing please mention it to dog again.**

**Blecho also mentioned the fact that Okami doesn't know the events past Aizen which will be addressed in the novel so you'll just have to find out. Dog's only hint is that the events will happen no matter what he changes as the Quincy are in a separate dimension. If Dog writes about it that is another answer.**


	4. BL WJ Chapter 3: Hueco Mundo

Okami exits out of the garganta and notices that there isn't a moon out in Hueco Mundo. "So the lunar cycle is opposite here compared to the human world. This might be important to my ability as I'm a wolf type hollow. It will probably be a very long time before I return to the human world, so this world will be my new homeworld."

After he stops looking for the moon he feels the massive spiritual energy in the air. It invigorates his new body so much he almost can't stop his instincts from howling out loud. Luckily he manages to stop himself from announcing his entrance into Hueco Mundo.

A large amount of spiritual energy doesn't just make his new body feel at home but also fills a portion of his soul that made him feel so empty. He finally has the time to take a breather and look at his new body.

Being a four-legged animal makes it kinda hard to examine his new body, but with the use of his Spiritual senses, he can get a decent enough idea of how he looks. More importantly, it's capable of helping him find his hollow hole. It turns out to be right above his stomach and it comes out of his furry back.

His body looks more like a black wolf with a bit of white here and there. Naturally, his face is mostly his white wolf mask, which stands out compared to his mostly black body and head. He uses his Spiritual energy to feel where his hole is to make sure that he is a perfectly normal hollow, but something shocking is found at the hole in his chest.

The hollow hole on his back is a normal full hole but the one on his chest actually has a bit of flesh still attached to it making a crescent on his chest.

It kinda looks like there is a moon on his chest. This is probably because of the foreign soul fragment that became apart of the hollow soul causing him to not be completely hollow.

There is no way to know if this is a good thing or a bad thing for Okami's future as a hollow, but there is one thing for sure and that is Aizen will get interested in him if he ever saw him being different from other hollows.

After examining his new body, he decides to look around only to see an endless desert with very few quarts like tree's popping out of the land occasionally. There isn't any obvious dome in the middle of the desert, but that doesn't mean Las Noches hasn't been created yet because of how big Hueco Mundo is.

There are no hollows in sight because they all live under the sand in their territories as most hollows are still very animal-like in personality. Even after they have lived long enough to form their own personality which is a bit different compared to their former personality.

This personality gets tested in Gillian phase with thousands of other hollows and the hollow with the strongest personality will take over the new body causing a unique mask to appear on its head.

Eventually, that personality will take what it needs from the rest of the hollows and shrink its body into a more animal-like body, which is the ranking of the Adjuchas. These hollow continue their journey to try and grow stronger and stronger till they hit their limits where there is another personality check to regain their human form as a Vasto Lorde.

There might even be a higher form of Vasto Lorde but in all of Okami's memories, the hollows were a very bullied type of existence in bleach. Even with Okami's fragmented memories of the future, this is always the case.

Even if in the future a hollow did appear on a higher level than the Vasto Lorde odds are high that they wouldn't be explained how they came to be since even the Vasto Lorde is filled with mystery and Okami's speculation.

Okami shakes his head to get the distracting thoughts of the future out of his head as he needs to care more about surviving the most dangerous faze of being a hollow. Luckily his wolf instincts are as strong as a first stage hollows instincts letting him tell that he isn't in another hollow territory.

It is unknown if hollows do mark their territory, but they did all start as instinctive beasts after sealing their whole souls. This would mean that since they evolved from an animal-like existence they would have an animal like habits such as marking their territory.

The God of Hueco Mundo is the best example of this as he wanted Tier Harribel to leave his territory or submit to him as she was on the same level of existence as he. This is a classic two alpha wolves can't live in the same pack as each other. One will fight for dominance over the pack while the loser will lick his wounds and leave the pack to create his own.

Okami feels like this area may not belong to any hollows but it could be equally dangerous as he doesn't fully understand where the garganta will drop a hollow. This could be an entrance zone to Hueco Mundo so building a den here might be the worst idea.

Okami decides to just go and find a weaker Hollows den and make it his own as that area is safe for the weaker hollow would, in turn, be safe for him as long as it's not in the territory of an Adjuchas.

Okami starts to blindly wander around the desolate desert while avoiding any territory that he feels a strong spiritual mark around. This leads him to have a surprisingly calm journey. He is probably too weak for the Adjuchas to care about eating him as eating a Gillian would be more satisfying compared to him.

He continues wandering around the endless desert for what feels like an eternity. It seems like he is very close to the bottom of the ladder in Hueco Mundo as he can't find any territory that he feels like he can take over easily. Any big battle might attract the attention of some of the stronger hollows or simply wake up a sleeping monster.

Even after becoming a Gillian you aren't safe in Hueco Mundo much less with Okami's little power. Even Emilou Apacci as an Adjuchas class hollow wasn't safe in the wild Hueco Mundo much less a tiny hollow like Okami.

He continues his long search for a tiny territory he can temporarily call home until he is forced out by any stronger hollows like the current owner of his future home. He eventually finds a tiny place that seems no different compared to the rest of the desert.

Living in Hueco Mundo for so long has taught Okami that day will never come and the waxing or waning of the moon is his only way to tell that a day has gone by. He spent so much time looking for a place to live that it's already a full moon.

He sniffs at the air to make sure that this isn't a subordinate to an Adjuchas class hollow and doesn't feel any strong slumbering energy anywhere nearby. This still could be an Adjuchas class hollow minion and that it is currently out hunting, but if it's willing to accept this weaker hollow then it should be willing to accept Okami.

After wandering around Hueco Mundo for so long Okami has decided that if he has to he will temporarily submit to an Adjuchas class hollow for protection. This is still an unpredictable and dangerous way to survive as if you end up following someone like Yammy they might just randomly eat you because they were hungry.

Okami doesn't just blatantly walk into the home of this weaker hollow as even a dragon can be threatened by a snake in its den. He also can't fire off a howl at the sand as this might destroy his new home, so he just stands at the border of its territory while waiting for it to come out and attack him.

As he stands there waiting for it to attack he starts to feel like it won't attack him unless he breaks completely into its territory but this again can be very dangerous so he isn't exactly willing to do so.

"Should I enter or not this is a weak hollow, but thanks to Grand Fisher intelligence doesn't equal strength for hollows. Even some of the future Arrancars weren't exactly the brightest existences."

While Okami was debating on whether or not to act as bait for the hollow the sand underneath his feet starts to tremble and collapse. A tongue fires out from the sand like a fierce sword aiming at Okami's head.

Okami jumps away from the area that suddenly collapsed while tilting his head to dodge the fierce tongue. The black tongue flies past his head and the strange hollow tilts his head causing the tongue to smack into Okami sending him into the sand.

He shakes off the sand that got stuck in his fur and stares at the newly appeared hollow. It looks a lot like lizardman with a frog-like tongue. It even has a bit of green here and there.

"Your smarter than you look Lizard, but sadly you're not strong enough to put that good brain to use. I'm sorry but your journey is going to have to come to an end Lizard." The lizard doesn't seem to want to talk back to Okami and instead directly spits at him!

Okami instinctively jumps away from the spit as he could feel the danger from the falling lob of spit. The spit lands causing the sand to melt as it turns out to be high amounts of acid. The lizard hollow seems to be too weak to fuse his acid spit and his long tongue as Okami's side isn't melting.

"You're not the talkative type? That's refreshing the last guy I ate talked way too much!" The lizard ignores Okami and instead puts his face in the sand. Okami instinctively jumps to the side barely dodging the tongue that suddenly shot out sand. It quickly retreats into the sand ready to pounce on him yet again.

The tongue starts to rapid-fire out of the sand as Okami keeps dodging it without any chance to move forward. "This can't keep up like this. I don't know how many times it can do this, but I do know that if I get hit once it'll be over. I've underestimated how the other hollows have adapted to Hueco Mundo."

Okami doesn't have the time to howl at the lizard and he still hasn't figured out what his true power is. Most of the power used against Toshiro was instinctive at best. It's also hard to think of a way out of this situation when he has to pay extreme attention not to get hit by a tongue.

"I have to at least try something to get out of this situation! ARF!*" He barks at the lizard releasing a much weaker version of his howl technique but it pushes the lizard backward giving him some much needed time. AROOOO*

The time let him howl sending the lizard into the air where he can't hide his tongue making it easier to dodge at least. The lizard quickly retracts it's tongue and starts to rapidly spit at the are near Okami, but Okami vanishes away from the area. He reappears above the lizard landing on top it.

"Thank you for teaching me not to judge other hollows based off of their spiritual power! There had to be some reason why you had a territory even if you had weaker spiritual power." Okami crushes the lizards head as they fall back to the sand and he quickly has his long-awaited meal before any other hollows come.

After eating his meal he searches around for any entrances to an underground cave or anything that can be considered a place to live. While aimlessly searching around the area marked by the lizard he eventually finds a tiny area that isn't made of sand but the same material as the trees.

The area inside this den isn't very large, but it also doesn't feel as small as it probably should. "This isn't a den that lizard could probably own! I have to leave there has to be a much stronger hollow who claimed this spot." Okami can't help but talk to himself as he is shocked by his original theory of the den being correct.

"Correct!" A sharp female voice rings out throughout the cave as a snake with three dots underneath her eyes stares at Okami. "This is my home and you killed my subordinate, so your only choice is to replace him! Don't be as boring as the last one or else I'll just eat you. Be proud to be Cyan Sung-Sun's slave little hollow."

**A/N SO this is an early chapter compared to all the other chapters because to get back into writing dog got back on an actual sleeping schedule. Most chapters will probably be posted around now from now on. Now onto the important topic, that Dog decided to make this author not for. This story will probably feel a bit slow as a fanfiction because most of you are probably used to reading novels that are similar to the first two chapters, while there will still be some time skips here and there Dog won't be skipping any of the hollow stages. Dog could have just skipped straight to Gillian and started the story there but that wouldn't have shown the hollow ecology as well and Okami wouldn't be able to understand the lesser hollows as well as he will.**

**So thanks to Tier being a Vasto Lorde she won't appear in this novel for a while so it will also have very slow romance just considering how strong she is. Her presence would literally kill him right now since she isn't an arrancar. Dog knows that the first stage of being a hollow is a bit boring, but dog will try to make the fight scenes that Okami goes through interesting.**

**Also, considering how this takes place fifty years in the past Dog would like to mention that Kubo never really gave an exact time when anyone became an Arrancar just an order nor did he mention when Aizen took over Hueco Mundo so this involves Dogs guesstimation of when the events took place.**

**Finally, if there are any events with confirmed dates or for instance an exact order of either Sung-Sun or rose join Tier please tell me and Dog will make sure the time is correct by either changing the time Grand Fisher tells Okami or changing the hollow he fights. Dog couldn't find which one followed Tier first.**


	5. BL WJ Chapter 4: Cyan Sung-Sun

**A/N Dog would just like to mention once again that Dog has never read a Bleach Fanfic on this site. Heck, the only Bleach Fanfic Dog has read and the reason why dog isn't writing a shinigami Fanfic is Bleach Secret Intentions. If there are any similarities to other novels then Dog is just happy that other authors thought that certain characters would behave in the same way. Finally, this won't be a harem period. There will probably be a lot of character development compared to Bleach as the hollows don't have much screen time in bleach. Not changing their base personality but letting Okami affect the hollows personality and you might ship him with another hollow for whatever reason but no it won't be harem no matter what.**

It turned out that this was the residence of Sung-Sun before Tier picked her up. She is currently staring at Okami with an interested look in her eyes. Okami tries to remember everything he can about her, but she was mostly outshined by her leader Tier or melded to much with her fellow faccion Mila Rose and Emilou Apacci.

Considering how she called him her slave immediately after he killed her previous slave there has to be a reason why she is keeping him alive. He has to know that reason so he doesn't suddenly make her bored and die because of it."Why don't you just kill me I'm much weaker than you… mistress." He reluctantly calls her mistress as he should probably act as a good slave. Nobody likes hitting someone that is obedient and nice to them after all.

She seems happy to be called mistress as she starts to think that this little hollow is a bit more interesting than just his looks. "Do you know that most hollows are humanoid before becoming a greater hollow? After breaking past Gillian most hollows will look more like animals compared to the lesser hollows, but you look exactly like a wolf even though you are just a lesser hollow so I'm curious about you. That's the only reason why your still alive slave."

Okami thinks back and realizes that he is a bit different compared to the other hollows. Sadly this is a terrible reason to be kept alive because after the curiosity is gone than he is doomed to die randomly. "I don't know why my body is like this Mistress. This is the form I took after hollowfying and I feel very used to it so I never questioned why I was like this."

"Wait you mean you were born that way? This wasn't something that happened after eating a lot of hollows and you had control over your body since you've existed. This must mean you had a naturally strong soul that might have infected your hollow form?"

She starts giggling to herself as she continues thinking reasons for his unusual form before finally thinking of the biggest reason why he could be like that. "Good thing you became a hollow you were probably infected by your inner Zanpakuto's soul when you became a hollow. Its form would have been a wolf and your soul would have been very strong for a new soul."

This isn't exactly correct as the most probable reason for his predicament is because of his clan's inheritance and not because of an inner Zanpakuto like Toshiro. This can be viewed in the same way in the end since both are ways for humans to fight against hollows.

"Mistress am I the only hollow around you? I'm worried about suddenly being killed by another hollow for killing the lizard." Okami asks to make sure that Tier isn't her leader yet as she would probably kill him with here mere spiritual pressure like how Stark killed everyone hollow near him as well. Sung-Sun is already putting enough pressure on his poor hollow body as is' maybe even without Tier the other two Adjuchas class hollows would be able to pressure him to death.

"No your now my only hollow and mine alone!" She seems pretty possessive over her things which might make things difficult for Okami if he succeeds in becoming a Vasto Lorde. There is a bright side to this trait as she probably won't let him be eaten by another Adjaur.

"So, mistress what do you need me to do for you. Please teach me how to be the best slave that I can be to survive and keep serving you!" Okami tries to adapt to his new job as a slave to a powerful being, while not worrying about future events since he has plenty of times before anything really major goes down.

Sung-Sun seems to have a happy yet toying look in her eyes as she starts to think about what job this new slave would be best at. "Well you are a lot smarter than that previous lizard, so your job will be very different from his. Speaking of that dumb lizard there is something I need to do before you get any job!"

She seems to have realized something important while Okami starts to worry that she has some strange ability to track him or worse enslave him. "I need to teach you how to survive in Hueco Mundo and how to use this desert to your advantage against stronger hollows!" This seems to be the reason why the lizard wasn't the brightest hollow yet used its abilities well.

"Since you were able to teach that stupid lizard how to fight' so well, then I'm really happy to be in your care mistress. He was a fairly tough opponent even though his spiritual pressure wasn't nearly as strong as mine!"

She seems to be a bit gullible to praise as some sort of smile appears on her snake face. "Yes, he barely had control over his instincts when I decided I wanted a slave. I ended up teaching him how to protect my area from weaker hollows like yourself. Sadly I could never fix his silent personality or his lack of control over his instincts."

"Before I teach you about how to fight as a hollow or even about all of our various weaknesses and strengths I'll teach you how to survive in Hueco Mundo if we ever get separated. I know your mistress is the kindest soul so you don't have to praise me!"

Okami starts to wonder if it was the best idea to kill that lizard as he could have just looked for a stronger hollow. "Thank you for your care mistress only you a kind and compassionate person would have accepted that dumb lizard as her slave! Only you would have the persistence and patience to teach him to such a strong level!"

The tail licking seems to work as she pretends to be indifferent to the praise. Her tail says otherwise as it cutely and scarily smacks the floor causing their home to shake. "Exactly! If I could teach a stupid lizard all of that then imagine how my wonderfully smart new slave will turn out! I can't wait to not have to do anything anymore!"

Out of excitement, she reveals the real reason why she has been accepting slaves as it turns out she is pretty lazy in nature which explains why she never attempted to protect her first slave. This again makes Okami regret killing that lizard as she doesn't seem to be the most caring of masters he could have probably followed. The safest person would have probably been Nell, but that would have led him to Aizen eventually so you give and take.

"Before I can teach you about how to survive I need to know what you already know seeing how you survived long enough to find my territory." Sung-Sun obviously asks this as it will save her the effort of explaining various things that Okami already knows.

"The moon is on the opposite lunar cycle compared to the human world. Hollows end up marking their territories with spiritual marks and you can tell how strong the hollow is based on said mark. That's about all I figured out while wandering aimlessly for half a lunar cycle."

She looks extremely surprised and starts to stare at him with shock. "How the hell did you survive Hueco Mundo for so long without getting eaten by a bored Hollow!" She can't help but scream at the top of her possibly nonexistent lungs.

Okami tilts his head like a confused dog and waits for her to get back in control of her emotions. "You were extremely lucky that no hollow thought of you as worthy enough to be their snack. Most of the stronger hollows don't mark their territory! Look at my territory there wasn't my mark here but the weak-ass lizard"s! Did you think I was using it as a bait for stupid hollows like you?"

She stops yelling at him and pauses for a while to regain her breath while further calming down her normally cold blood. "The stronger hollows can sense other stronger hollows so why would we need to show off that this is our area. That's only what weaker hollows do when they think they're strong. It's pretty much a menu for the stronger hollows like us."

"Now then the actual way to survive inside of Hueco Mundo is to do the exact opposite of the way you just mentioned. Don't leave a spiritual mark and hide your power. If they can't sense you then they won't bug you it's that simple. When you wander around don't try to sense other people's spiritual pressure because they can track it back to you."

"Stay in areas where you can feel the spiritual pressure as an area without any obvious markings like you mentioned could very well be the sleeping place of an Adjuchas. The evidence is without the lizard's spiritual mark I would be sleeping here the very same way without any spiritual marks anywhere."

Okami starts to wonder how he survived while wandering around aimlessly like that. It was probably because of how weak he currently is. He isn't worth the effort to eat so the stronger hollows just ignored him and maybe thought that he was still an instinctive hollow. Or they could have thought he was stronger than he was revealing because of his different look compared to the other lesser hollows.

"What about the place that a hollow appears after entering Hueco Mundo? Is that area random or is it a link to the human world?" Okami asks his biggest question even if he probably won't be entering the human world for a very long time. It might be the easiest way to escape from a Greater hollow, but Okami would be killed before he can create the crack much less enter it.

"Ah well yes and no the weaker hollows all enter from one spot depending on the city they leave, but us stronger hollows open up one close to our homes. We barely ever leave Hueco Mundo, so those areas are actually one of the safer places as long as no hungry hollow visits it for a buffet."

Okami starts to wonder if even the theories he created about how a Vasto Lorde is born is wrong as everything he thought was right in Hueco Mundo turns out to be extremely off the mark. He starts to seriously thank Sung-Sun for wanting to rule over a much weaker hollow as he probably wouldn't have lasted long out in Hueco Mundo with his incorrect theories.

**A/N Dog would like to take this time to mention that Dog is extremely happy about all the follows and Favorites that have happened thanks to Dog writing this Fanfic. Secondly, Dog is still experimenting with the current updating schedule so if a chapter doesn't come out on Wednesday than it'll come out on Thursday. Monday is the dog goes shopping and Tuesday is usually the day Dog goes snowboarding or Golfing. So the first chapter of the week can be pretty hectic on Dog. Dog doesn't want to change the schedule as the end goal is a chapter a day or two chapters every other day.**

**One last thing! Dog calls anything below Gillian lesser hollow as Bleach never explained the lower ranks of hollow. Greater Hollow means Gillian and above as Gillian means lesser Greater Hollow Adjuchas means intermediate Greater Hollow and Vasto Lorde means highest Greater Hollow.**


End file.
